life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Spirit - Theories
The following article describes Theories and Speculations regarding the events and characters of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. :You can leave a comment with your own theories or additional ideas or add them directly to the list. You can also discuss your ideas and other theories on the discussion board. Prior to Life is Strange 2 * The exact nature of the powers which saved Chris Eriksen from falling from his tree house were subject to debate regarding whether they were simple levitation, telekinesis, or a form of the first game's time manipulation. In Life is Strange 2, the powers were confirmed to be telekinesis. * After falling out of his tree house and seemingly levitating to the ground, Chris sees two boys standing in the Reynolds's backyard waving towards him. Judging by their lack of surprise, fans speculated that one of the two boys had the supernatural powers rather than Chris and was responsible for saving him from afar. In the first episode of Life is Strange 2, "Roads", the two boys were revealed to be Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz, the latter of whom has the power of telekinesis. * If Chris manages to avoid raising Claire Reynolds's suspicion, Claire reveals to him that she has two grandsons visiting for Christmas, one of whom is Chris's age. As the two boys seen standing in the Reynolds' backyard at the end of the game fit this description, it was speculated that they were the mentioned grandchildren. This was eventually proven correct in "Rules". * Should Chris decide to call Claire after she has already left on her walk, heavy breathing can be heard coming from the other end of the line. It was speculated that this may have been the work of either Stephen Reynolds or one of the two boys seen at the end, under the assumption that the latter were the grandchildren Claire had mentioned. The latter was eventually proven correct in "Rules", where Sean can find Daniel breathing into the phone as a prank if the player imported their Captain Spirit save file. * It was speculated by some that Chris had died in consequence of the fall and that the levitation had been part of his imagination. This was proven false in Life is Strange 2. * Due to the ambiguous details surrounding Emily Eriksen's death, it was speculated that the mystery surrounding her killer would be further explored in Life is Strange 2. This was proven false; Emily's death was not brought up outside of an optional conversation with Chris and a brief mention from his father. After Episode One - "Roads" * Assuming that Chris never had real powers and Daniel had saved him with his telekinesis, it was speculated that Daniel would try to uphold the illusion that Chris did have telekinesis. This was proven correct in "Rules". * Some speculated that the person who killed Emily was Sean and Daniel's missing mother, Karen, and that she cut off her family and ran away to avoid legal consequences. This was proven false in "Rules", where Karen is revealed to have left her family eight years prior to the events of the game, six years prior to Emily's death in 2014. After Episode Two - "Rules" * Some speculate that the driver who ran over Emily was Charles' former friend, Nick. Nick is currently the only named character to appear in both Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2 who could have both been in the right location for the accident and have the motivation to cover it up due to Beaver Creek's nature as a small, tight-knit community. Category:Theories Category:Captain Spirit Category:Community Category:Lore (Captain Spirit) Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 2)